


Secret Message

by Dainonico



Series: Dr. Stone Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spring, Surprises, stone world, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: On this spring day, when his heart continued to feel gloomy, Senku sent him a message to meet him at the village.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Dr. Stone Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806265
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	Secret Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Welcome to the Day 2 of the Dr Stone Week, being the prompt: Flowers and Found Family.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.

Winter time has passed and welcomed the sudden bloom of spring with skies of richly marbled greys, elegant trees, beautiful flowers and the sounds of lively animals; the sunlight was kissing everyone’s skin and letting them be out and enjoyed the new days ahead, and even though winter was dead, Asagiri Gen was feeling a bit depressed inside.

It was one of those personal bloomy days, that no matter the laughs and joy of everyone around him, he stilled felt like being by himself, even for a moment, he hoped it wouldn’t take long for him to feel alive again.

For these past few days he started longing for his lost family, he didn’t know where they could be, founding them was nearly impossible and was mostly afraid that their statues were destroyed by time; it was crazy, one day he was totally fine and the second one all the memories came rushing back.

His mom’s sweet kisses on his forehead, the first time his parents attended a school magic show, and all the tender life advices; everything was now storage on his memory, for no one but himself to see every once in a while.

Living in the Ishigami Village was fine, everyone was so sweet and kind to him, his new friends now meant everything to him, although they had only known each other for a few years, but Senku was clearly the love of his life and the rock he needed to hold on when his mind tried to rip him apart.

It was painfully obvious they were in love, he didn’t know how or when, but soon noticed how their cheeks blushed every time their eyes met, how their hearts beat faster with every slight touch and caress, and how their smiles were inviting them to be together.

Their first kiss was magical, sweet lips getting to know each other, a special kind of kiss that inspired the stars to bright among the dark sky and light up their world; and their first time together was like a beginning of a dance that finished until the next day, it was such a pleasure to experience it with him.

Senku was who hold him tight on those long nights where he was longing for his lost family, for his lost memories and his past life; his silvery tears were somehow keeping his soul alive in a strong furnace of pain, and as the blonde embraced him and brushed his hair softly, Gen knew that he couldn’t extinguish what his past had been, and he would have to carry those memories forward until a time came when the pain could be distant enough for him to start remembering fondly.

So, on this spring day, when his heart continued to feel gloomy, Senku sent him a message to meet him at the village; when Gen started walking towards the bridge he saw a trail of red tulips, he kneeled down and gently grabbed one between his long soft fingers, he smiled.

Was Senku-chan preparing him a sweet surprise to lighten up his mood? A tulip is perfect, it doesn’t strive to impress anyone, it doesn’t struggle to be different or better than a rose, because it’s true meaning is what’s important, a meaning of perfect love, cheerful thoughts and sunshine.

As Gen walked through the tulip bridge his smile was happily growing, eager to met him; at the end he saw Suika and the girl gently gave him a bouquet of three color carnations and the mentalist couldn’t believe it, light red carnations for admiration, dark red for deep love and white for pure love.

“Why are you giving me these, Suika-chan?”

“Senku said that these types of flowers represented his feelings for you.” The girl said smiling. “And he asked me to give them to you.”

Gen covered his mouth with his right hand, and softly smelled the loving aroma of the fresh flowers in his other hand, tears wanted to come out from the corner of his eyes. “Where is he?” he asked.

“He’s waiting for you.” Suika was eagerly smiling and almost dancing around him. “You just gotta keep walking.”

He did as the girl told him, the wind was playing with his hair and the aroma of different types of flowers were teasing around his nose, he got to the center of the first peninsula, where all the villagers huts were and he saw most of his friends:

Ryusui and Ukyo gave him some peonies for the _good fortune_ , and Gen’s cheeks blushed intensely as he knew the secret message was Senku telling him how he was the most beautiful of them all.

Yuzuriha and Taiju some white orchids and as they said in unison. “Senku said this is a one-of-a-kind love.” Orchids are beautiful as they represent love and strength, it was almost a perfect gift to express how lucky one is to have find their special person.

“What’s all this?” He asked, he wanted to see the blonde so bad and know the true meaning behind everything, they were dating for almost a year, but he was sure there were still days left for their anniversary.

Ryusui snapped his fingers and loudly exclaimed. “Senku’s waiting for you near the village chief’s house.”

Gen got startled by the sudden sound, but everyone was eagerly pushing him to continue walking, to meet with the blonde and discover what was waiting for him at the other end; he crossed the second bridge, which was scattered with red anemones, the mentalist felt exactly as the wildflowers told him, a great anticipation was building around his body, he was desperate to meet with his love.

Kohaku and Chrome received him with violets, the perfect flower for faith and affection, they quickly hold the mentalist’s hands and help him walked towards the blonde, Senku was in the middle of a circle of flowers, every one of the flowers that Gen had collected on the way, tulips, carnations, peonies, orchids, anemones, and violets; when he turned around he noticed they were left alone.

Senku was smirking, holding a huge bouquet with red roses and Gen was now right in front of him, with a deep red blushed all across his face.

“I know red roses are cliché.” He said. “It’s the flower that reigns as the most romantic as it represents romance and one’s deepest affection.” Senku’s crimson eyes were shining brightly, like sunlight rays, with his emotions freely pouring out of them; his eyes were so different as they were softer than Gen knew eyes could be.

“Senku-chan…” he whispered.

“I want to ask you something and I hope you’ll answered me with your heart.” Senku said. “I ask you to pass through life at my side, to be my second self and my best companion on these days and the future days to come.”

Shiny tears were slowly running down the mentalist’s cheeks. Was this really happening?

“I know you miss your family; I miss my father too.” Senku continued, taking steady steps to be inches apart from Gen’s now trembling body. “But I’m glad I found you, and I only hope you also like finding me.” He reached for the mentalist’s hand and he slowly got down on one knee, without taking his crimson eyes away from him. “Be my family Asagiri Gen.” His hand felt cold and callous, but Gen didn’t care, as more tears were pouring down when he felt the golden ring on his finger. “Marry me and stay with me and let us create our small family together.”

“Yes! I’ll love to.” Gen screamed, ugly tears now invading his face, as much as he tried to clean them, they kept coming out, dirtying his face, he was starting to feel embarrassed, when he felt Senku’s thick lips against his.

This kiss was special, unique on it’s kind as they were feeling fireworks rushing through their bodies, and as their lips kept crushing together Gen felt like walking on air, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck and feeling being pulled together to deepen their connection. Senku’s mouth was so warm, the caress of their lips was so soft, and their tongues were gently feeling each other, taking all the sweetness of this perfect moment.

Senku was kissing him in the spring, the spring that was signaling his marriage proposal and the flowers that were now spreading their secret message.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
